pickup lines
by edwards good girl
Summary: Ok i don't really know how to explain this story but please give it a try


**Hey every one. Ok, I know I am meant to be writing chapters for my other story, but I couldn't get this out of my head. My brothers gave me the idea when they were saying pickup lines to each other.**

**I don't own twilight or any of the lines.**

**Enjoy**

…**.**

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun I promises" Alice begged again. I glared at her as I brought another mouth full of chocolate ice cream to my lips. Once I had slipped the spoon out I started to tell her no but she cut me off.

"No. That is it. I refuse to let you eat your life away because of Jacob black. He is the most selfish little basted I have ever met and I wish you would have listened to me when I said he was no good for you. I don't want to hear your buts so just shut up and get in the car" she said it in a deadly voice and I knew she meant business. She shook her head a little before she looked up to me again. She sighed when she saw me dip the spoon back into the tup.

"Please Bella. I know that you probably don't want to talk to me. I'm the worst friend in the world. I should have forced you to dump him even if that meant you would never talk to me again. At least then you wouldn't be a total wreck. I know I'm selfish but….please" I felt so guilty. Alice was crying. Alice NEVER cries.

"Ok let's go" I sighed

"YAY" I coved my ears from the high pitched scream that escaped her mouth as she started to jump up and down.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

At the club

I stumbled my way through the crowded club. Everyone was dancing and the music was starting to hurt my ears. I bumped into someone and I turned to quickly apologise. There in front of me was one of the two people I prayed I would never have to see again in my life. Tanya.

"Oh hello Bella" she said in her stupid voice. Wow. That is a great lesson of what too many nose jobs can do. I glared at her. There was no way I would let this slut get to me.

"No hard feelings about the other night right Bella? I mean, like what did you expect? It was going to happen from the start. Everyone could see that, couldn't you?" she laughed at me, tipping her head back and snorting. I felt my fingers twitch as I tried not to punch her.

"piss-off you slut" I spat as I turned away from her.

I finally found Alice at the bar. She smiled and waved at me as I sat down next to her.

"Ok, I just came up with a way to entertain ourselves until Rose gets here" she gushed. I groaned.

"Oh don't burst my bubble it will be lots of fun" she started to speak again before I could say anything.

"We are going to go up to 5 different men in the room and use pickup lines on them until they dance with you, kiss you or give you their numbers" she whispered quietly into my ear. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"What" I screamed. A few people around me gave me funny looks.

"Alice are you insane?" I said a little more softly.

"Ready" Alice whispered

"No" I whispered back

"Set" she said at normal voice

"No"

"GO" she screamed

"Alice" but she had already run off. This had to be the worst week of my life. I catch my boyfriend, now x-boyfriend, sleeping with the slut of the college, Tanya, and then I am forced to come to a stupid club by a pixie and then said pixie makes me play a game with her. I started to make my way around the club trying to find a half decent man to pick up. I spotted Mike up near the back doors and made my way over. Mike was my own personal stalker but he was to drunk tonight to ever remember that I was at the club. I tapped him on the shoulder and said the first pickup line I could think of.

"I've had a few beers and you're starting to look good"

He started to laugh at me.

"You funny. Wantta dance?" he slurred as he grabbed my hands and pulled me to the dance floor. I stared at him my mouth hanging open. I thought it was going to take more for him to dance with me than just one pickup line. After he had finished assaulting me I went up to another dude. He was huge. As I got closer to him I realised that it was Emmett, one of my best friends that was a boy. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey Em, how about a kiss for your best friend?" I said turning my face to the side so that he could kiss my cheek. He bent down to my height and gave me a big slobbery kiss.

"Eww Emmett" I yelled as I wiped my face and ran off to the other side of the room. Two down, three to go. I went up to the first boy I saw and ran a finger over his chest.

"Do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot?" I gave him my best sexy grin and after a few minutes of flirting I had his number. This was really easy. I was starting to have fun as well. I decided it was time to get a bit dramatic. After I was a few feet away from the last dude I pretended to fall. I landed on to this nerd and we both fell to the floor. I blushed and got up.

"I am so sorry um I just wanted to tell you that I can tell your future, it is you giving me your number" he blushed at my stupid comment and tried to wink at me. I grinned at him and winked back. He fumbled with the pen as he tried to get the number down as quickly as possible. As soon as he gave me the number I was off again this time I went for a real man. You would think that it would be easy to find one in a club but it was almost impossible. There was only one and that just happened to be the most popular man at the college. Edward. Fucking. Cullen. Well I may as well try. What did I have to lose? Wait, that was the wrong thing to think. Oh well. When I got to him I walked past but then turned back to him and said

"Excuse me; did you just touch my ass?" I asked as I widened my eyes to make it look as if I was angry. He looked at me completely confused and raised one eye brow.

"No" he said in an innocent voice. I shook my head and frowned.

"Damn, that's too bad" was my reply. He was smiling now, a nice sexy smile. He patted the empty stall next to him and I sat down. Tanya chose that second to come up to me.

"Hey Bella, Edward doesn't like you so I'm going to hang with him, ok" she stated. Edward looked at her and winked. I went completely still. She slowly looked at me and then back to the man I was sitting next to as he began to speak.

"Do you like to dance?" He said, I couldn't believe it! Did she have to steal every guy from me?

Tanya stared at me with a silly grin planted on her face. I looked down.

"Yes"

"Good, well you go do that because I want to talk to your friend" he chuckled as she stormed away. I said another line to him to get the conversation going.

"You know, you look familiar. Did you graduate from The University of Handsome Men?"

"When I saw you from across the room, I passed out cold and hit my head on the floor, so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons." He said back. We kept this up for a while. I would say a pick up line and he would say one back.

"You'll do"

"Excuse me, do you have any raisins? How about a date?"

"If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"If I had a nickel for every girl as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents"

"Could you please step away from the bar? You're melting all the ice"

"Is your name Elmo? Because I want to tickle you all over" I blushed when he said that one.

When it was his turn to say one again he asked why we were doing it.

"Umm, well I umm. See…..the thing is. Ok well do you want all of the story or just the bit that will make me sound like a total slut?" I asked.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like the full story" he said. I fiddled with my fingers out of nerves and then begun.

"ok so this dick of a boyfriend cheats on me, my good friend Alice brings me here, then she makes me play this game where I need to use pickup lines to get a boy to dance with me, kiss me or get there number, then I decide to play the game, the last man I go up to happens to be the most popular guy in my college and he also used to be my best friend until I got a crush on him and haven't spoken to him since year 12, and now I am explaining everything to him and I'm just about to tell him that it's not just a crush anymore and that i love him" I gushed. He starred at me his mouth ajar as he recognises me.

"Bella" he whispered. I closed my eyes and let my head fall into my hands. I was an idiot. Why, oh, why did I have to tell him that? I felt his hands pull mine away from my face and then as he tilted my head up to look at him. I kept my eyes shut; I didn't want to see the guilt in his eyes for not loving me back. I didn't want to see the regret in them. But suddenly there was pressure on my lips and my eyes snapped open as he pulled away.

"Go find Alice and tell her that I'm taking you back to my dorm and that she will see you tomorrow" was all he said.

Ever since then we have been inseparable. Edward was a year ahead of me in college so in my last year there he had a lot of free time to himself. That meant that he could go looking for engagement rings without me knowing, and that's exactly what he did. He proposed a week after I had finished and everything was perfect. Who knew a few pickup lines could bring back the love of my life?

…**.**

**So there you go. Hope you like it. If you want tell me what you think.**

**Edwards good girl.**


End file.
